Little Talks
by ChloeRM4
Summary: You can't have a future, until you stand up to your past. MayaxCam
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it! It's my first story, like ever. Kind of loosely based off Prom Night. **

**I don't own anything! Sorry. **

* * *

The downstairs door opened, and Maya walked inside. Closing the door softly behind her, she threw her keys on the table beside the door and put her bag down by her feet. She ran upstairs, past her parents room and into her own, for a moment, before coming back out and going downstairs again where she saw her stepfather watching a football game.

"Dad? Oh forget it, you probably just fell asleep. Like you always do." The many bottles of beer in front of him, only confirmed her suspicion. Sighing she ran back upstairs, to her little stepbrother's room. She could hear his video game from the driveway and wanted to yell at him to turn it down. Slowly opening the door, she heard the sound of crying and becoming more and more curious, she opened it to reveal her brother was covered in blood and hiding underneath the bed. "Jake?" She quickly ran over to him, "What's wrong? Why are you covered in blood?"

"He's here," He whispered and she looked at him confused.

"Whose here?"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because soon she heard the sound of screaming and quickly hid underneath the bed beside Jake.

"Maya, what's going to happen?" He whispered and she bit her lip, covering his bloodied face with her hand quickly she shook her head. He began to whimper and hid his face in her neck. Pretty soon, the screaming got louder and she saw her mother fall in front of her, she kept Jake's face hidden and let out a gasp, but she saw her mother shake her head.

Above her, she saw someone screaming her face, and as they got closer, she noticed it was her biological father.

What the fuck was he doing there? She wondered.

"You can not keep Maya away from me!" He screamed in her face. "She's my daughter too!"

"You're not stable enough for her!" Her mother fought back. "Why do you think I kept her all these years?" She demanded, and then slapped him. That only enraged him further. The next thing Maya knew, her father had pushed the knife in his hand forward, and it went through her mother's shirt. Maya jumped as her mother turned her head towards her. "I love you." She whispered and then her eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Maya's eyes widened.

"That's what you deserve you bitch!" Her father yelled at her and without another word, he was gone.

Maya slowly crawled from her hiding spot, taking Jake with her. She picked him up and kept his face hidden so he wouldn't have to see what had happened. Running as fast as she could down the stairs, she ran outside and started to wave her hands, screaming as she did.

As soon as she had put Jake on the ground, however, her vision gave out, and she fell to the ground, everything turning to black moments later.

* * *

_One month later…_

She straightened the hoodie on her head as she walked up the steps to the front of the school. She walked past a group of people who were laughing and talking and into the building where she went straight into the office. She walked up to the front desk, and the woman looked at her.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asked, looking over at her with her glasses.

"I'm Maya Matlin, I'm here to uhm.. get my schedule." She said quietly and the woman nodded.

It took a few moments, but she handed it to her, along with a booklet. "Here you go, I hope you enjoy Degrassi."

Maya nodded and turned around again. She hurried out of the office and into the hallway, where she just stopped and looked around. Her breathing soon went back to normal and she took her schedule out. Something fell at her feet and she picked it up, only to find her locker number was written on it.

"Hey, watch out! Dude!" She heard and stood up just in time to feel someone literally knock her down to the floor. Her stuff went everywhere and she looked up at the boy who had run into her.

"What the hell! Why don't you watch where you're going?" She muttered quietly to herself, as the guy immediately started to apologize profusely. He gave her his hand but she just brushed it off. "I cant get myself up."

"Okay…" He said and pulled his hand away. He seemed to notice all her stuff and quickly gathered it as his friend just shook his head behind him. "Uh, here." He told her, handing her, her schedule, locker number and book. "I didn't mean to knock you down."

"It's fine, really." She answered and then stood up, grabbing her back.

"Uh, do you have a name?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes, "Maya. Yours?"

"Campbell, but you can… you can just call me Cam."

"Hey!" His friend caught his attention, "Yo, we gotta get to practice."

"Right," He nodded at his friend, "I'll see you later, I guess."

She fake-smiled, "Wouldn't count on it." And with that she rolled her eyes and turned around, walking down the hallway, she followed the numbers until it reached the one she needed. Spinning the combination, she was able to open her locker, only to find it filled with a bunch of pink fur and way too much girly stuff for her. "Uh… this is kind of awkward." She said into the mirror.

"Who are you talking to? And why are you looking through my locker? How did you even get the combination? Are you some kind of freak?" She heard behind her and spun around to see a girl with fluffy curly dark hair, and narrowed dark brown eyes.

"No? I got assigned this locker, I'm new." Maya handed her the card with her locker number and combination on it, and she looked it over before sighing and giving it back.

"This school is so cheap, I swear." She then smiled at Maya and held out her hand. "I'm Tori."

"Maya." Maya shook her hand, "Uh… why are you so peppy? Are you a cheerleader? You are, aren't you?"

"Wow, good guess." Tori actually seemed surprised by that. Maya rolled her eyes. "Well, since we're locker partners, I guess that means were friends, right?"

"Sure?" Maya answered, raising her eyebrows. "But uhm… I think that I should probably put some stuff in here… not that there's any room, but I'll do my best."

"Oh!" Tori put her hand to her forehead. "Silly me! I can just help you with that." She soon moved some stuff around and Maya actually found that she had more room that she started with. Tori smiled at her, "There you go."

"Thanks." Maya blinked and then put what she needed inside of it, before putting her hand on the door and looking at her locker-mate. "Do you need anything?" Tori shook her head, so she slammed it shut. Tori immediately hooked her arm in Maya's, and then walked down the hall with her. "What are you—"

"So, your name is Maya, how old are you?" Tori interrupted her.

"Thirteen." Maya answered, "But I'm in grade nine."

"I'm in grade nine too! But I'm fourteen, I'll be fifteen in February."

"Oh, well, I'll be fourteen in December."

"Around Christmas?"

"Sure." Maya answered, and then handed Tori her schedule, "Mind showing me where my first class is?"

Tori squealed so loud, Maya had to cover her ear.

"I'd love to!"

Just great, she thought.

* * *

"How was your first day?"

Maya looked up at her aunt, Mel who was going through bills on the couch when she walked in.

She shrugged, "it was okay. I have a very peppy cheerleader for a locker-mate." She answered, "Other than that, it was just like any other day."

Her aunt nodded and walked over to her. She gently touched her cheek, "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Maya answered, as her aunt gave her a knowing look. "I haven't had any flashbacks, or any nightmares and I haven't been seeing things either." She said, and her aunt nodded.

"Okay. You'll tell me if you do?" Maya nodded, "And you've been keeping up with your medication?" Maya nodded again. "Alright." Mel took a seat on the couch and continued to go through the envelopes.

Maya slowly took a seat next to her. "Have you heard anything from Jake?" She asked, hopefully. Mel looked at up at her giving her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but his mother isn't letting him see or talk to anybody. She says he still needs time to process what happened."

"But he didn't see anything!" Maya suddenly stood up. "I saw _everything! _I protected him, I—"

"I know, I know, sweetie, okay? I know what you did, but his mother is a bit reluctant to let anyone in. And understandably so. Once he's better, I'm sure you'll get a phone call right away."

Maya bit her lip and nodded. "Fine, whatever. I'm just gonna go lay down, okay?" Mel nodded and with that, Maya picked up her bag, and walked into the other room.

Ever since the incident, she was forced to leave her hometown of Ajax and move in with her aunt who lived in Toronto in a nice apartment just outside of the city. It was about an hour bus ride to get to school, but she didn't really mind it as it helped clear her mind.

She let her bag drop beside her and then flopped face down on the bed, letting out a groan when her phone went off.

"What now?" She muttered to herself, and grabbed it from her bag. She clicked the home screen and saw that she had a text from Tori.

_**Party tonight! You should come. You'll get to meet a lot of people from Degrassi. It'll be like your grand debut or something. **_

She instantly regretted giving Tori her number in that moment more than anything.

_Grand debut? Are you kidding me? _

_**Just come! **_

Maya sighed, it wouldn't hurt anything if she went. It would just help her adjust and make new friends—at least she hoped. Plus, if things really got bad she could just drink and feel numb for the rest of the night.

_Alright, I'm in. _

* * *

**Okay, so Maya's very out of character here, as you can see. And she's got some issues and she's kind of rebellious. So yeah, everything shall be explained later on. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys like it! :) Enjoy this chapter, it's a lot longer. **

* * *

She had to admit this party was kind of lame. Why Tori had dragged her here, she wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she was bored and over it. Looking behind her at all the drunk crazy high-schoolers, she grabbed her cup of beer and opened the door to the front of the house, letting the screen slam shut behind her, she sat on the steps, her hoodie up, and stared straight ahead as she placed the cup beside her. She took out her headphones and put them in her ears, plugging them into her phone, she pressed play and _good _Coldplay music started to blast from her earbuds, drowning out the terrible pop music that was playing back inside the house.

Picking up her cup of beer, she brought it to her lips, and started to drink it, putting it down beside her a moment later.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts and her music, that she hadn't even realized someone had come outside to join her. She felt the tap on her shoulder, her body freezing, before she turned around to face them.

"Oh my—what the hell are you doing?" She demanded, her hand flying and making her earbuds pop out of her ears. Her hand barely missed her drink as she turned to face him. "You just scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." He said, "I didn't mean to, but I was kind of wondering why you're out here all by yourself."

"I…" She turned to look inside, where she saw some girl drunkenly dancing against a guy, grinding against him so inappropriately, she wanted to puke. "I just wasn't feeling it." She finally answered. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged, he motioned to the seat beside her, and she rolled her eyes, nodding her head. He sat down, his hands going to the inside of his jeans. "I wasn't feeling it either."

"But you still like to scare people." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her confused.

"Not really. That was kind of an accident."

She narrowed her eyes, "Sure it was."

It was silent in between them for a few moments.

"Why are you like that?" He finally asked her.

She looked at him, "Like… what?"

"So defensive. You've been like that since we met."

"Dude, I've only known you about two minutes, don't get so ahead of yourself."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "I met you this morning."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "No you did—" Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I totally blanked, I'm not really good with names, but uh… yeah. I sort of remember you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sort of?"

She nodded, she had run into him that morning, "your name is Sam or something right?"

He sighed, "Close," He paused. "It's Cam."

"Right." She nodded, "Sorry." She looked away awkwardly. She stretched her legs out in front of her, making her feet move a moment, before looking at him, "So… do you want to get out of here?"

"I'm not sure I understand."

She grabbed her bag, smirking at him as she stood up, "You're gonna walk me home."

"Didn't you come with Tori? Won't she be pissed off?"

She shrugged, "We're not besties, I barely even know her. Besides, I think she's too busy hooking up with Zig to care."

He nodded and stood up, "You don't have to tell me twice, let's get out of here."

* * *

They walked along the sidewalk, silently for a few minutes before Maya looked up from her feet.

"So, what are your interests? Hobbies? Like, what do you want to do after high school, shit of that nature."

"Interrogate much?"

Maya narrowed her eyes.

He rolled his.

"Well, I'm on the Ice Hounds, the hockey team at school. So I guess that would be my hobby. I've been playing it since I was a child. After high school? I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead yet, I'm only in grade ten, so I'm pretty sure I've got some time. What about you?"

"I'm a musician. I want to play music when I'm older, I also do a bit of uhm…" She looked away, "Art."

"Sorry what was the last word?" He asked her.

"Art, I said art."

"And that's so hard to say… why?"

She sighed, "Because it's not something I normally tell people, so just be lucky that I even told you."

"Ooh, okay." He held his hands up, and moved them in a mocking gesture. "Got a badass over here."

She let out a laugh, shaking her head. "Shut up."

It was silent in between them for a few more minutes, "So, where are you from?" He asked her and she looked at him confused. "I mean, you're new, right? So obviously, you don't come from Toronto."

"I'm from Ajax." She answered, then she looked away, biting her lip, "It's…yeah. Are you from Toronto?"

He shook his head. "I'm from Kapuskasing."

"Wow, I'm talking to a fellow out of towner, impressive." Maya smiled as she suddenly stopped and turned to face him, causing him to stop as well. She looked down at his hand, and took it, playing with his fingers for a moment, before letting go and looking up at him. "So, what type of troublemaking are you into?"

"I'm not much of a troublemaker."

She shrugged, "Me neither." Looking away, she sighed, before her eyes lit up. She pulled her phone from her back pocket, "But I know two people who _definitely _are. I just hope he's still living with his dad." Cam raised an eyebrow as she brought her phone to her ear. "Hey, Miles? Yeah, it's Maya. I know you remember me, you idiot. Yeah, I was. Yes, that's me. Okay, stop with the questions! You know perfectly well, who I am. Oh, great, you just fucking with me. Anyway, my friend, Cam and I are at this pretty lame party, think you and Chewy can meet us somewhere and cause some trouble? Yeah, okay. Fuck what your dad says, just come." She let out a squeal, "Awesome! See you soon!" She hung up and looked at Cam who was just standing there, his eyebrow still raised. "Come on, we have somewhere we have to be." She said and with that, took his hand, pulling him behind her as she walked forward.

* * *

They soon arrived at a park, which Cam thought was pretty sketchy to begin with. Maya was pulling him behind her still, letting go once they reached a playground.

"Okay, not to be a buzzkill here, but you do realized we're in the middle of a park in the middle of the night, right?"

Maya rolled her eyes, "I don't know my way around here well yet, and besides, you're a boy, on a hockey team. I'm sure you could kick someone's ass if we really needed it."

Her phone lit up in her hand and she brought it up, looking the text over, before grinning and looking up again.

"Maya Matlin, long time no see." A boy said as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. The other boy next to him soon did the same, and then they stepped back.

Maya turned to Cam, "Guys, this is Cam, I just met him I think this morning at my new school. Cam, this is Winston and Chewy."

"Hey, I know you." Chewy said as he stepped forward and shook Cam's hand, "You're on the Ice Hounds."

Cam nodded, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"I go to Degrassi."

Maya's mouth dropped open, "No way." She shook her head, "That's my new school! But wait, I didn't see you there today."

"Yeah, Chewy and I thought it would be best if we just didn't go to school today." Miles answered, "Not in the mood."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Still the same badass rebel I see."

"Yeah." Miles gave her a one shoulder shrug and pulled something out of the backpack he was carrying behind him. He handed the can of spray paint to her, which she happily took.

"So, how exactly do you guys know each other?" Cam asked.

"Art." Maya answered, "I mean… well, we knew each other before growing up in Ajax, but Miles sort of left. He came back a few years later, and he was doing street art, I got mad at him and then we sort of somehow became friends. Chewy, I met through Miles because they were friends when Miles moved away when we were kids I guess."

Miles nodded, "I moved to Toronto and then back to Ajax and then back to Toronto again. When I moved to Toronto the first time, I met Chewy."

Chewy held up a spray can, "I do some street art myself." He stared at the can for a moment before looking up at Cam, "What about you, do you do any?"

Cam shook his head, "Not really, no." He said, and then abruptly took Maya's wrist in his hand, gently pulling her towards him. "We're gonna go cause trouble by doing some street art?" He whispered and she nodded.

"Yeah, what did you think we were doing?"

"Honestly, I thought we were gonna get high or drunk or something, not do something illegal!"

"I don't want to point out your wrongs, but uh… drinking and getting high counts as illegal, considering we're underage."

"Stop being so technical." Cam waved his hand and she laughed at him, putting her shoulder on his upper arm.

"Relax, okay? It'll be fine." She smiled, "I'll even teach you how to do it, if you want."

He nodded his head, and she squealed going over to Miles and Chewy. She really had no idea _just _how much he actually knew about art. When she glanced back at him, he decided it would be best if he just kept it a secret.

* * *

"So," Miles began to say as they spray painted the wall in front of them, "What brings you to Toronto?"

Maya just shrugged, "Guess a change of pace, I guess."

"That doesn't make too much sense." Miles answered, "Did you hear about that double murder last month?" If he had noticed Maya tense up at the mention of it, he sure didn't mention it. Though, Cam had noticed.

"I—yeah." Maya answered, "Sucks." She said quietly. Luckily Miles didn't know much about her family life to make the connection, at least she hoped not.

Cam could sense she needed a distraction so he changed the subject, "So what exactly are you going to paint?"

"We don't know yet." Maya admitted. "We kind of just always go with the flow." When Miles and Chewy weren't looking, she mouthed a quick '_thank you_' to him to which he just smiled and nodded in return.

They continued to paint in silence for a few minutes, before Cam, growing bored, decided to just go up and do it himself. He picked up a can that was by Chewy's feet and then stood beside Maya, spraying the wall.

"What are you—" Miles began, but stopped when Cam started to paint some type of animal. "You can paint?"

That brought Maya's attention and she looked up at him, confused and surprised, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, it's sort of a hidden talent." He admitted to Miles as Maya heard her phone go off. She stepped away from the wall, and pulled it out, reading the message from Tori.

_**Where did you go? I can't find you. **_

_I left. I wasn't really feeling the party, plus you seemed busy. _

_**You're okay though? Like not in any danger or anything? **_

Maya couldn't help but smile at that. Tori had only known her a day, and yet still seemed to act as though they were the best of friends.

_Yeah._ She texted back a moment later. _I'm fine. _

_**Okay. See you in school tomorrow girl! Xoxo**_

Maya turned the screen off, not bothering to reply and then continued to paint. She thought, in that moment, looking around at Miles, Cam, and Chewy, and thinking about Tori's text, that maybe Toronto wouldn't totally suck after all.

Pausing, she lowered the can, and stepped back to admire the work, a smile coming to her face. Then, she positioned the can again and continued to paint.

* * *

It was well after eleven when they all decided to call it a night and go home.

Miles and Chewy told her they'd see her sometime soon, to which she just nodded in agreement. However, Cam offered to walk her home, and that's where they were now, walking side by side in silence.

"So, do you have any big secrets you want to share with me?" Maya asked and looked at Cam, who just looked back at her absentmindedly.

"I…why would I have a secret?"

She shrugged, "You just seem like you would, or maybe you don't. How would I know that? I just met you today. Though, you sure surprised the hell out of me with your artistic talent, when were you gonna tell me about that?"

He put his hands in his pockets, "It just didn't seem like the right time."

"I'm not mad at you or anything, more curious."

He sighed, "Well, I've been able to do it since I was a kid. My parents were never around so I just… drew. I painted every piece of paper I could find, I drew out my frustration, I did whatever I could to make it seem like I wasn't bothered by their decision to never be around, but I was." He paused, "I showed that a lot in my art."

Maya nodded, "I started when I was a kid too. My mom could see I liked to draw, so she put me in some classes, soon it developed into a love more than a hobby. I even had my own studio in Ajax, it was pretty cool." She stared off wistfully into nothing, "But then I had to move here, and I gave it all up."

"You gave up art?"

She shook her head, "No, everything I'd ever known. Moving here was such a big change for me. And it's been hard adjusting."

"Didn't seem like it tonight."

"Well, Miles and Chewy… I've known them a while and we kept in touch. Trust me, when I realized I was in the same city as them, I was pretty surprised." He nodded, "But you kinda made Toronto seem a bit less suckish. Well, you and Tori."

Cam raised an eyebrow, "Tori?" She nodded, "Tori. As in Tori with the curly dark hair and over the top peppy attitude?"

She nodded again, "She's my locker partner. And she's pretty nice, so don't go dissing her for no reason."

"I'm not." He let out a laugh, "I'm just surprised you got on with her so well, I mean, she's so…"

"The opposite of me, I know." Maya gave him a smile. "But she's got a good heart, as cheesy as that is, so it's not so bad."

He smiled, "You sure know how to judge people pretty well, huh?"

Maya shrugged, "I guess. I don't know. I thought I knew someone…" She bit her lip, "But it turns out I was totally and completely wrong about them. So, who knows."

Her explanation was pretty vague, but Cam didn't want to press any more information out of her if she didn't want to speak about it.

She soon came to a stop, and turned to him, "Well, this is me." She looked behind her at the apartment building. "I live in an apartment… sadly enough."

Though he seemed shocked for a moment, he soon smiled at her, and it wasn't because she lived in an apartment. "Funny." He pointed down towards the street more. "I live in a house just a couple blocks down from here."

She turned to him, "No way."

He nodded.

"That's… pretty cool. So if I needed you for some midnight adventures, you could just come right on down here."

"I guess so…" He said and trailed off as they looked at each other, not tearing their eyes away for even a moment.

"I know this wasn't like a date or anything," Maya said, her hand grabbing his, she held his fingers tightly. "But thanks for tonight."

He put his other hand on her cheek, and then let it it drop, noticing her hand dropped his when he did. "I had fun."

"Me too." She grabbed his hand again and stepped closer, tilting her head up, she softly kissed his cheek and then stepped back a smile on her face. "See you tomorrow at school."

He nodded, "You definitely will."

"Walk home safe and… yeah." She stepped back, waving at him, before turning around.

"Hey." He called to her, and she turned again. He waved his phone in the air, "You forgot something."

_Smooth move, Cam._ She thought and walked over to him, taking the iPhone from his hand, she put in the first six numbers in, before biting her lip and turning towards him, the phone still in her hand.

"Do you maybe want to come inside?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Sorry?"

She rolled his eyes, "Just come with me." She said, "I promise I wont kill you or anything if that's what you're afraid of."

"What are you a mind reader?"

She laughed, "Come on, you goof." And with that, they silently walked inside the apartment complex together, side by side, nervous and excited for what was to come.

* * *

Maya was laying on her bed, as Cam sat beside her, typing away on her laptop. She lifted her head to see he was in Garageband, his phone plugged in.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, leaning on her elbows a bit as she watched him do his thing.

"I'm trying to upload something so you can hear it," He told her, as he pressed a few buttons. He then unplugged his phone and handed her headphones so as to not wake up her aunt. "Listen to it."

She took the headphones and looked at him warily for a moment, before plugging them in.

She heard a familiar song play in the background along with a beat, and started to bob her head along with it, a smile forming on her face as she listened to the rapper rap a few moments later.

"Wow," She said, "That's some sick rapping skills."

"Really?" Cam asked and she nodded.

"Whoever did it is amazing." If she had seen the smile spread across his face, she didn't mention anything about it at all.

The song finished and she took out the headphones, pulling it from the laptop, she put the volume on low enough that it wouldn't disturb Mel, and then played the song again. "I really, really like this." She said as she looked at him, noticing they were sitting a bit too close.

"Good." He stated, and then his eyes went to her laptop for a moment before he looked at her, "Cuz that's me rapping."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "No fucking way."

He nodded. "It's true."

"Holy shit, you're amazing!"

He smiled, "You think so?"

"Do you hear yourself?" She faced him more, his body turning towards him when her eyes then lit up, "You write music?"

"Kinda yeah."

"I do too. In fact, I sing a little bit." She admitted, "But I haven't been doing it much lately because… well, I don't really know." She shrugged and then ran her fingers through her hair. "With everything that happened the last month I just didn't have time I guess." She bit her lip and then looked in the corner of the room, where her guitar was resting against the wall.

"I have a question then." Cam said as she looked back at him. "You sing the background vocals on the song."

"That wasn't a question."

He shrugged, "Fine, proposition, statement, whatever you want to call it."

She narrowed her eyes, "But I barely know you."

"Well, if you do this… we'll get to know each other really well." He smiled and she smiled back.

"Fine." She said, "I'll do it." She stood up then and looked down a moment before looking back up at him again. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, what do you want to drink?"

"Whatever you're having."

She smiled, "Great, then I'll surprise you."

* * *

She woke up the next morning her was pounding and her eyelids still heavy with sleep or lack there of. She groaned and rolled over on her stomach to only to realize she was laying beside someone. Her eyes widened and she sat up, smacking her hand against their chest, she realized it was Cam.

"Oh my god, what did we do?" She whispered to herself, and checked to see that she was still fully clothed. She breathed out a sigh of relief and then looked at Cam who's shirt and jean's were still on.

He started to move around and she knew he was going to wake up at any second. He soon did and opened his eyes to see Maya was staring at him, blinking her blue eyes.

"What the—" He sat up suddenly, "Did we fall asleep?"

She nodded, "I assume so. What did we do last night?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Really, Maya, you didn't drink nearly enough to not be able to remember anything."

"Well, I can't so, what am I supposed to do? This killer headache I have isn't helping anything either." She rubbed her head. "All we did was drink like a glass or two and then fall asleep right?"

He nodded, "Nothing else. We even watched a movie, uh, I think it was _Ted_."

She nodded, "okay good." She looked away then and then she saw the doorknob to her room turn. "Oh shit!" She whispered, ignoring Cam's concerned look towards her as the door opened and Mel walked in.

"Hey, Maya I just wanted to—" She looked up then to see the two teenagers in the bed together. "Uh, okay. Who's this?"

"This is Cam." Maya looked at him and then at her aunt, "I uhm… we met yesterday and he came home with me after the party. We fell asleep watching a movie." She said, "I swear, that's all we did, I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday when I left, if you want proof."

Mel nodded, "I see that, but you know you can't have boys in your room when you're alone."

"But I wasn't, you were right down the hall." Maya answered, and Mel sighed.

"Point taken, but still, you're only thirteen, you can't have a boy in your room period."

Maya nodded, "I'm sorry. It wont happen again."

"Alright. It fine, consider this a warning." Mel answered and Maya nodded, "Though it is nice to meet you Cam, I'm sorry it was under these awkward circumstances."

"I apologize as well," Cam answered as he got up and started to put his shoes on. "I should probably get home."

Maya nodded, not making eye contact with him. He was in the middle of tying his shoes, when Mel decided then was a good time to tell Maya the news about her stepbrother.

"Jake's mother called this morning." Mel began and Maya's head snapped up while Cam looked on, a bit intrigued. "She said that Jake was asking about you and would like to see you."

"She did?" Maya whispered and Mel nodded.

"I have her number if you want to call her," Mel began, but Maya's squeal caused her to finish the sentence as she abruptly got out of bed and ran to her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Mel stumbled back a bit, "Well, I'm glad to see you're happy with this news."

Maya nodded, "So, so happy." She pulled away, "I mean…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "After everything that happened, I thought that he never wanted to see me again, not that I blame him."

Mel nodded understandingly. "I wouldn't get your hopes up too high about this call." She said, "I mean, it could just mean one meeting and that's it. I just don't want you to feel let down if it's not what you think it is."

Maya nodded, "I know." She bit her lip and then Cam cleared this throat.

"I couldn't help but overhear, sorry about that. But I'm leaving now." Cam assured them, but Maya shook her head, putting her hand out to stop him.

"No, it's okay. Uhm, but if you could just keep what you heard just now in between us, that would be great." She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"No problem."

"Okay, I'll walk you out." Maya said and walked ahead of him and Mel, down the hall and to the front door. "Thanks for coming by. I'll see you probably in about an hour."

He raised an eyebrow.

"We have school in an hour." She told him, and his eyes widened.

"Shit! Totally forgot about it." She giggled, leaning against the doorway. "I'll see you later, Maya." And with that, he gave her a big, tight bear hug and left her apartment. Closing the door, she leaned against it and let out a happy sigh.

Maybe Toronto wouldn't be so bad after all, she thought.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review if you can and let me know how I'm doing heh. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I don't really know if any of this makes sense, but I'm taking a chance here. So much goes on in this chapter, it's ridiculous, so yeah. **

**If it's confusing, let me know, I'll probably just rewrite it or something. **

**I don't own Degrassi or Teen Beach Movie. To be honest, I still haven't seen it yet, but there are two songs in it that I like a lot and I think they work well for Cam and Maya.. at least in this story they do as they're not too in character to begin with.**

**Anyway, enjoy. I hope you like it :]**

* * *

"Hi, new girl right?"

Maya blinked her eyes at the over excited girl in front of her, her hair in pigtails and a huge smile on her face. She also wore cat ears, which Maya found very strange since she was supposed to be in high school, but she wasn't judging her or anything.

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing?"

"Sure."

"Perfect!" The girl handed her a flyer. Maya took it and read it over, "We're doing a musical this term. I think you-" She poked Maya's shoulder, "-should audition."

"Why?"

"Well, you can sing, right?"

Maya narrowed her eyes.

"Can you act?"

"I don't know… maybe." She was sort of lying as her last school had been a performing arts school and she majored in drama there.

"Great! I mean… good enough for me. Auditions are today after school."

Before Maya could say anything, the girl turned around to talk to another student passing by her.

She shook her head and looked down at the flyer, looking up at that moment, she saw the girl hand one to Cam, who listened to what she had to say and then walked over to where Maya was standing.

"So…" Cam started, "Are you going to audition?"

Maya shrugged, "I don't know." She read it over, "It's a musical set in the fifties, my favorite era of life, and…" She shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"You have until three," Cam told her. "Imogen-" Maya raised an eyebrow, "-that's the girl handing these out, she said auditions are today."

"Well, you have practice, don't you?"

He shook his head. "Not today."

"So, you're going to audition?"

Cam shook his head. "Hell no, but I'd go to watch you."

Maya blinked, looking away a moment, unsure if what he said was a flirty gesture or not.

"I uhm…" She bit her lip. "I'll think about it. I'll give you an answer later."

Cam smiled. "Great."

"But—" Maya held her hand up, a mischievous smile on her face. "You have to audition with me."

Cam gave her a look, then handed her the flyer he had, "not on your life."

"Okay, first of all, I already have a flyer, and second, you rap, I mean… I'm sure you can sing if you wanted to." She narrowed her eyes, "If I have to audition, you do too."

"So you're going to do it?" Imogen cut into their conversation. Maya gave her a surprised look, before answering.

"Why not?" She said a moment later, her hand hitting her leg. "But Cam has to do it with me."

"Oh my god yes!" Imogen wrapped her arms around them and squeezed them in close. "You two would be perfect for the leads!"

"Wait, what?" Cam blurted.

"I knew you two would be perfect for the part as soon as I saw you both at the party last night."

"Okay, creepy." Cam commented, the look on his face making Maya laugh.

"It's normal behavior for me." Imogen stated, "So, anyway, I'll see you two after school. Be there three fifteen." She narrowed her eyes and then made the motion about watching them, and with that, left them alone.

"I really don't want to do this." Maya said and Cam raised an eyebrow.

"You just said you'd audition two seconds before Imogen basically said I had to or die."

"Don't be so dramatic." Maya rolled her eyes. "But you know… I think seeing you dressed like either a biker or a surfer would be kinda cute. It'd suit you." With that, she winked and then walked up the steps and into the school, a smile on her face.

Cam was so surprised by what she said that he almost missed the second bell.

Damn it, Maya. He thought. Already making me late to class and I've known you less than twenty four hours.

* * *

Cam walked into the auditorium when the bell rang, his eyes searching the theatre for Maya. He soon found her to his left, her hand raised, as she sat slumped in the seat, Tori next to her. He sat down beside Tori and raised an eyebrow towards Maya who was munching on popcorn.

"What?" She said, "I got hungry."

He laughed.

"For that, I wont give you any." She stuck her tongue out, and Tori put her hand on Cam's shoulder.

"I heard you were auditioning, that's so exciting!" Tori exclaimed. "I mean… I knew the moment I saw the flyers that I would, but you, you're a surprise!"

"Yeah, well… Maya convinced me." He said, giving Maya a wink over Tori's shoulder. Maya just smiled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she slid lower into the seat.

Tori was about to speak, when Imogen and a girl with dark curly hair that Maya didn't recognize walked up to the stage.

"Thank you guys for coming!" The girl with dark hair said as everyone quieted down. "Now, today is the first day of the audition process. You will all be assigned a scene to rehearse either by yourself or with a partner. You will be given a week to rehearse, at which point you will audition. Everyone cool?"

Everyone in the auditorium nodded, as Maya turned to Tori and Cam.

"Who's that?" She whispered.

"Fiona Coyne," Tori answered.

"She's pretty much the second fiercest girl in the school."

"Who's the first?"

Tori was about to answer, but Imogen cut her off.

"Okay! So come up here and get your scenes to audition with!" She clapped her hands excitedly and Fiona shook her head a smile on her face.

"They're dating by the way." Tori added. "So cute."

"Hey." Cam looked at Tori. "Where's Tristan? I thought he'd be the first guy here to audition."

Tori nodded, "He couldn't make it today, but I'm gonna get him a part to audition for and give it to him tomorrow."

The doors opened then, and Maya looked up to see a boy with dark hair walk inside. He sat down beside Tori, his arm going around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

"Uh…" Maya started to say, "Nice of you to join us…"

"Zig." He held his hand out.

"Right. Hi." Maya didn't take his hand, so he took it away. "Are you two dating?"

"Not… really." Tori began, "It's complicated."

"Okay then." Maya looked up, "I'm gonna go get a scene, uh, Cam will you join me?"

Cam nodded and stood up with her, "You know, you acted like you knew him last night at the party." He whispered to her as soon as they were far enough away from Tori and Zig.

"I told you I'm bad with names." Maya responded as Imogen handed her a script.

"Okay, you two are getting the two leads. I assume you'll audition with each other?"

Maya and Cam exchanged a look, before nodding.

"Okay, perfect. You'll also need to audition with a song, but you guys can pick anything. It could be from this musical or it could be any other song you want, but it has to be a duet."

"Okay." Maya nodded, "Thanks."

Imogen smiled and clapped her hands together. "I look forward to your audition."

"Me… too." Cam said as she gave him a script, he turned away and walked with Maya up the aisle towards the doors, as Tori and Zig passed them.

"Hey, call me later!" Tori called to her and Maya put her hand up, signaling she got the message.

"So, I guess we should go rehearse." Maya said, and Cam nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Ugh, this is so cheesy!" Maya said a moment later, "I mean, like, 'oh my god this guys is so hot!' cheesy."

Cam laughed, "it's set in the fifties, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, less cheesiness!"

She leaned back against the brick wall, and stared ahead of her at the beautiful garden. "Distraction time—"

"You've had distraction time about thirty times in the last hour."

Maya shoved him, "Shut up!" He laughed and she rolled her eyes. "This garden is totally beautiful, who built it?"

"Two grade twelves." He answered, reading over his lines. "The names are right there." He pointed ahead of him and Maya followed his finger to see a gold plaque in front of them. She got up to read it.

"Oh, so Jake Martin and Katie…Matlin." She trailed off at the last student's name. "Oh, uhm, wow."

"Yeah, Katie used to be the president and then she had sex with someone who dumped her the next day for someone else. Kinda fucked up, but yeah. She completely changed her hair and clothes and everything after that."

"She's the first fierce girl?" Maya asked distractedly remembering what she, Tori and Cam were talking about before they got interrupted in the auditorium.

"Yeah." Cam nodded. He looked up at her, "Why do you look you saw a ghost?"

"Well, uhm… for one thing. Katie and I… we have very similar last names, actually it's the _same _last name. And another…" She paused a moment as she saw something like realization pass over Cam's face.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"She's my sister."

* * *

"Wait, you and Katie Matlin are sisters?" Cam asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, she—we have the same last name!" Maya hit her hand against her leg, while Cam just blinked.

"Wow."

She nodded, and went to sit down beside him, holding her head as she suddenly began to feel nauseous and lightheaded. She just hoped it was from her breakfast that morning or something.

"So uhm… you've been here like a day I get that, but why haven't you two run into each other yet? It's not that big of a school."

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. I would really rather not see or talk to her." She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening them and speaking to him. "She abandoned me when I was younger."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Maya answered after a few seconds. "All I know is one day, she was there and the next, she was gone."

She picked up her script then and noticed something red fall on top of it. Her eyes going wide, she wiped it away and then her hand went to her nose.

"Maya?" She looked up, "Are you okay? Your nose… it's bleeding."

_Shit_.

Cam held a tissue towards her and she took it, wiping her nose.

"Why is your nose bleeding? Do you need to go to the school nurse?"

"No, I think… I think I'm okay." She wiped it away, and then touched her hand to her nose. "I'm pretty sure it was just a random nose bleeds, I used to get them a lot when I was younger."

Shit, why did I tell him that? She thought.

"It's still bleeding, I think you should go to the nurse."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "Okay. We'll practice this later or tomorrow then?"

Cam just nodded, looking concerned. "Yeah, don't worry about that. Just make sure you're okay first."

Maya nodded and then they both stood up. She bent down to pick up her bag, when she remembered something. "Give me your phone." She told him, holding her hand out, her other hand pressed against her nose.

He gave her an odd look, and handed it to her. She just rolled her eyes, and then handed it back to him. He put in his code and she went to his contacts list. She then opened where she'd begun to put her number in and then finished it, handing it back to a very confused boy.

"There, now you have my full number."

He raised an eyebrow. "You didn't give it to me before?"

She shook her head. "No. But you earned it. I was just waiting for the right moment to give it to you."

He looked perplexed.

"It's not that I didn't trust you—it's a long story. Maybe one day I'll tell you."

"Yeah, just go make sure you're okay. I'll text you later, so you have my number." She nodded. Then he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "See you later, Maya."

The way he said her name made her heart skip. But slowly backed away, swallowing hard and then turned around, without another word, going back into the school. She walked to the nurse's office and waited for whoever was ahead of her to finish.

Once she was called on, the nurse walked in, noticing her gushing nose bleed.

"Oh!" She gasped, quickly getting a few tissues for her. "What happened?"

She shrugged, "I didn't get into a fight, if that's what you're thinking. It just randomly started to bleed."

"Is this normal?"

She shrugged again, "It was when I was a child."

"Meaning?"

She wasn't about to tell a nurse she didn't know about her childhood.

"Meaning that my nose is bleeding now and I need to stop it, so can you please help me?" She snapped rudely.

The nurse nodded, "Yes, we'll try whatever we can."

Maya just nodded, not bothering to respond. She looked at her bloody hands and then bit her lip as she remembered the exact moment she'd had that bad of a nose bleed before.

And she most definitely didn't like the outcome of what happened after that.

* * *

She turned down her music as soon as she walked up to the front door of her aunt's apartment. Her key going inside the lock, she opened the door, only to see Mel sitting on the couch, on the phone.

"Yes, yes, I understand. I'll do it right away. Probably best for her if it was that bad today. Yeah… of course. Thank you." She hung up and then looked up at Maya.

Maya stared at her as she took out her earbuds and then threw her things down on the chair. "What's going on?"

"That was the school nurse." Mel took a deep breath before looking up at her. "You had a nose bleed today?"

"Yeah, but it was after school and it wasn't—it wasn't something I needed to worry about." Maya answered, running her fingers through her hair, she looked at her hand for a moment, and then back at Mel. "I'm fine."

"She suggested I take you to a doctor."

Maya quickly shook her head. "No. No don't do that, really, I'm okay." She sat down beside her.

"Maya a nose bleed that bad isn't something we can overlook. Don't you remember—"

"Yes!" Maya suddenly stood up, "I know what happened… _back then_, but it's not happening now. I wont let it happen now. It _can't _be happening now." Then suddenly worked up, Maya started to move her hands around, signing as she spoke. "I'm not sick, okay? I'm fine. I know I'm fine."

"Oh, honey… no one's saying you're sick." Mel stood up and hugged her. "I'm just worried and I want to take you to the doctor, just to be sure."

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but didn't have anything else to say. She just closed her eyes and nodded. "Fine. Okay. I'll go." She whispered, giving in.

Mel gave her a small smile, "I'll go schedule an appointment right away."

"Super." Maya answered as Mel walked into the other room.

She looked down at her bag and then quickly grabbed it, pressing the home button, she saw she had a message.

**It's Cam. How are you? What did the nurse say? Is everything okay?**

It was amazing to her that she'd known Cam a little over a day and he was already so concerned about her. She smiled to herself.

_It was nothing to worry about. I'm fine. _

With that, she sat on the couch, staring at her phone as she waited for a response. A moment later, she texted him again.

_Can you meet me? At the café by school. I'll be there in ten minutes. _

With that, she grabbed her bag and things again and quickly yelled to Mel that she was leaving, walking out of the apartment, she took the elevator down to the main floor and walked out into the fresh cool air, taking a deep breath.

Then she walked down the street on her way to meet her new fantastic friend.

* * *

"So… what's something you're afraid of?" Maya asked, as she stole a grape from in between where she and Cam were lying on the ground. He turned his head towards hers.

"I don't know. Auditioning for this musical next week is sort of terrifying."

She giggled, "What's so terrifying about something we sort of got roped into doing?"

He shrugged, "I guess getting up on stage and being judged by all those judgy types is kind of terrifying."

"Trust me," She said a moment later, "There are worse things than that to be terrified of."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" He asked, looking directly at her.

She didn't want to break eye contact, but she did a few moments later, her hair falling behind her and Cam noticed something in her ear. But he didn't address it, since she quickly seemed to realize it, and covered it super fast.

"I don't know…" She answered a few moments later, thinking of everything that happened to her. "There just are."

He nodded, "I guess."

It was silent in between them for a few moments, when Maya spoke breaking the silence.

"I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

She wanted to tell him, she really did, but she couldn't tell him. She didn't want to him to think of her differently.

"I just am." She whispered.

He didn't say anything and neither did she. Then, he put his hand on top of hers, intertwining their fingers. She looked down at their hands and then at him, a smile on her face. He smiled back at her, and then they both looked up at the stars.

* * *

"Okay so Brady and Mack are what? Crazy? Imagining things? Is this gonna be like a psychological twist? How would we know? We're just auditioning." Maya said to Cam as she skimmed the scene they were supposed to be rehearsing.

He shrugged, looking at her amused. "I don't know. We wont until we get the parts, if we get the parts."

"Oh, we're getting the parts. We do all this shit for the next week. We are getting it." She was defiant, her hand on her side as she stared him down.

"Okay, so let's do it from I guess the beginning. We haven't decided on a song to rehearse with yet!"

"Calm down, M." Cam said to her and her eyes snapped up to look at him once he'd said the nickname, a smile forming on her face. "I got a song I think you'll like."

He pulled his phone out and then went to the ipod app, pressing play, they both sat there and listened to it.

"I love it." She smiled, "But how are we gonna sing it? It's not a duet."

He put his arm around her, "We're Maya and Cam. We'll figure something out. Don't worry."

She sure liked the sound of that.

"Good thing for you, I can play the piano or keyboard, whatever works for you."

"I can play the guitar."

"Alright, sounds like we got a hit!" Maya joked. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, and she pulled it out to see she had a text from Mel.

_**I'll be picking you up after school today. Doctor's appointment right afterwards. **_

Maya just ignored it, shaking her head, she looked up at Cam.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Never better." She said as she noticed a movement from the corner of her eye. She saw a dark haired girl with bangs and blue eyes walk towards her, a boy wearing a plaid shirt beside her.

"Maya that's—" Cam began.

"Katie." Maya finished, saying her name loud enough that she got the older girl to look up at her. They then stared each other down for a few moments as they came face to face, the older boy going to stand beside Cam.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"You should." Maya answered. "You abandoned me when I was a little girl."

"I don't even know you how is that possible?"

"Think about it." Maya answered, "Remember? I'm Maya."

Katie's eyes widened with realization. Maya couldn't really blame her for the confusion, if she was honest with herself. Maya looked way different and it wasn't just because she'd grown from a child to a teenager. It went way deeper than that.

"Holy shit." Katie whispered a moment later, "You're my sister."

"Wait, sister?" the older boy intervened.

"Yes, Katie has a sister. Is it really that much of a shock?" Cam rolled his eyes.

"It is to me. I had no idea."

"Who are you?" Maya asked, spinning around to face him.

"I'm Jake Martin."

"Oh." Maya nodded, "You two built this garden together."

Jake nodded.

Maya felt something on her wrist then and then herself being pulled away by Katie. They soon stopped, and Maya gave her an exasperated look.

"I have to rehearse! What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Okay. But here's the thing, I really don't want to talk. So, if it's okay with you, I'd like to go back to ignoring each other's existence. We have for years now, being at the same school wont change anything." Maya rudely responded.

"You're voice, it sounds different." Katie sure didn't seem bothered by what Maya had said. "It sounds almost—"

"Don't you dare say it." Maya snapped. "Just because my accent isn't the same as yours doesn't mean I'm different."

"Was I even going to say that? Don't put words in my mouth." Katie responded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Also, news flash, I'm not a kid anymore. No shit my voice is different."

Katie narrowed her eyes, "What are you auditioning for?"

"A musical." Maya answered.

"How are you going to audition for a musical when you—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Maya snapped. Then suddenly, Katie looked at her concerned. "What?"

"Your nose… it's bleeding. A lot."

"Fuck!" Maya put her hand to her nose and sure enough Katie was right. Katie quickly handed her a tissue.

"Maya is it—"

"Just don't. Okay? Don't. You aren't really in the place to be judging me right now and act concerned. You abandoned me when I needed you. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist."

"You don't mean that, you're just angry."

"Don't tell me what I am." Maya snapped. And with that, she turned around and stomped over to her bag, picking it up, she angrily pushed past Cam and Jake, walking all the way into the building and straight to the washroom.

The door opened a moment after she walked in.

"Maya are you okay?" She looked in the mirror to see it was just Tori, which was good because if it had been Katie, she would've probably exploded. "Your nose is bleeding and you look upset. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Maya answered, pulling a few paper towels from the paper towel dispenser. "My nose is just pissing me off."

"Noses really don't have that power." Tori answered, "What's really going on?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, but if you really want to know. I'll give you an idea. I share a last name with a student at this school. She's apparently really popular and well known. Also the most fierce girl here, so if you can put that together, you'll probably get an idea as to why I'm so upset."

Tori didn't know what to say to that, so she opened her mouth and then closed it, a moment later it had seemed to hit her because her mouth dropped open.

"Are you Katie Matlin's sister?"

Maya turned to her, the bloody paper towels in her hand as she stared at her. "There you go, you win." With that, she threw the paper towels away just as the bell rang, going to quickly wash her hands. "You figured it out."

"Wait, why are you upset then?"

"Because I came here on my own, if you remember. She'd been here already." Maya dried her hands. "I haven't spoken to her in years and she tries to act all concerned about me. Well, fine. But I'm not going to go easy on her. She still has to pay for what she did."

Maya didn't seem to realize she was ranting, because Tori gently put her hand on Maya's arm, causing her to face her.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

Maya shook her head, looking down a moment, biting her lip, she looked back up.

"We should get to class." She answered and with that, grabbed her bag and walked out, leaving a confused and worried Tori behind her.

* * *

**Shit's about to get real.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kinda long... sorry, I just wanted to move the story along, so the audition and them getting news about which parts are there's is all in here. Sorry for that spoiler alert. **

**By the way, I finally saw Teen Beach Movie, I actually spent twenty dollars to get it (I know, I know) and honestly, it was totally worth it! I love, love, love it, and have seen it quite a few times now. It's a hundred percent officially going to be incorporated into this story. I recommend seeing it if you haven't already. So worth it. Plus, Ross Lynch isn't too bad to look at either ;)**

**Enjoy guys! I own nothing at all. **

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, Maya walked quickly out of her class and to the front of the school, where she found Mel was waiting. She quickly got into her car and Mel started to drive off, asking how her day was.

"Fine, just perfect." Maya answered, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You sure?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I really don't want to talk about it right now." Maya answered, and Mel nodded, her hand touching the radio to turn the music up. Maya sighed and stared out the window as Mel came to a stop at the light. Before she knew what was happening, she opened her mouth to speak. "I saw Katie today."

Mel nearly spit out the water she was drinking, "I'm sorry? You saw Katie?"

Maya nodded, turning towards her. "She goes to Degrassi."

"I figured, but…why did you see her?"

Maya shrugged, "I was rehearsing for the audition with Cam and she came up to us with her boyfriend, I guess. Some guy named Jack or something, anyway, we were in the garden she built with him, so I guess that was sort of my fault."

"Well, how did it go?"

Maya narrowed her eyes as the light changed, "How do you think it went?"

Mel nodded, "Not well."

Maya shook her head, "The best part was I got another nose bleed, so she saw that, and I'm pretty sure if I run into her again, she's going to ask a million questions."

"Well, maybe you should just let her explain herself, you know? Don't be so hard on her."

"Why would you say that?" Maya demanded, "She abandoned me. Okay? I have _nothing_ to say to her."

"You don't have to, but I really think you should just give her a chance, okay? There's much more to that story than you know."

Maya shook her head, biting her lip hard. She didn't answer, and continued to stare out the window instead, the awkward silence in the car making her want nothing more than to jump out and run away.

Too bad life didn't really work out that way, she thought.

* * *

Her phone rang just as she stepped inside her bedroom. She put her bag down beside her at her desk chair, and answered it, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where were you after school today?"

It was Cam. Thank god. She breathed out a sigh of relief, hoping he hadn't heard it.

"Oh, my aunt picked me up. I had to… be somewhere." She answered vaguely. "It was nothing, but uhm, what's up?"

"Oh, well… nothing really. Doing some homework."

Maya's eyes lit up as she came up with an idea, "Do you maybe want to come over and we can do homework together? I mean… we still have to rehearse and all, so uh, if you want to come by, that'd be great."

"Yeah, sure, I'd like that." She smiled. "I'll see you in a few." He hung up and she held the phone against her chest, letting out an excited squeal.

"Hey!" Mel teased, as she walked into the room. "What's with your squealing?"

"Cam's coming over." Maya answered and then she walked to her closet. She figured a shirt that had some blood all over it wasn't really good to wear around him, or really people in general. "We're going to do some homework and then rehearse."

Mel nodded, "Okay, but remember what the doctor said."

Maya nodded. "I know."

"Okay." Mel said quietly and with that, the house phone rang so she went to go answer it, just as the doorbell to the apartment rang as well. Maya quickly put her shirt on and ran over to it, opening the door.

"Wow," Cam said, looking her up and down. "You look nice."

Maya rolled her eyes, "I'm wearing shorts and a t-shirt, dummy. It's not that nice."

He shrugged, "Whatever you say."

She giggled, leading them to her bedroom. "So, what should we do first? Our homework or the audition?"

"Well, since we've got some time for the audition, we should do our homework first."

"I'm surprised we're studying together when we're in two completely different grades." Maya tilted her head slightly as she stared at him, her eyes blinking.

"You forget, we're in the same French class." He reminded her.

She straightened her head up, "Oh yeah." She smiled and got her bag, and sat on her bed, just as she heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Mel was there.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Maya, there's someone on the phone who'd like to speak to you." Mel handed her the phone and Maya took it, confused, and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"May-May!"

"Oh." She put her hand to her chest, "Jake!" She smiled, "How are you? I'm so happy you called!" She looked at Cam, covering the mouth piece. "I'm sorry, I have to take this," She whispered and he nodded, understandingly, as Maya quickly walked out of the room, focusing back to her phone call.

"I'm okay. I miss you though."

"I miss you too. I just wish what happened didn't happen, you know?"

"Yeah…" Jake sounded sad. "I miss them."

"I know." Maya bit her lip, "I do too, but at least we're safe now." She tried to reason not only with her little stepbrother, but with herself as well. "You're with your mom and I'm with my aunt far, far away from..." She trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"Will we ever get to see each other again?"

"I'm sure we will. Where are you living now?"

"London. What about you?"

"Toronto."

"That's only two hours away!"

"Oh!" Maya answered, "Well, then we'll have to arrange something okay?"

"Okay."

It was silent for a few minutes, when Mel walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry, J. But I've got to go. Call me again soon okay? Love you."

"Love you too, My." And with that, the line went dead. She stared at the phone for a few moments, before turning to Mel.

"He doesn't hate me." She said, looking up at her. "So, that's reassuring."

Mel smiled, "I didn't ever think he would." She then hugged Maya, and let her go a moment later. "I think you've got someone in your bedroom waiting for you, so give me that phone and go study. We'll talk later, okay?"

Maya nodded and then walked passed her and into her room. She closed the door, her eyes closed for a moment, before opening them and seeing Cam still on the floor where she'd left him, doing his homework.

"Everything okay?" He asked and she nodded.

She immediately thought of her stepbrother and smiled, "Everything's fine."

* * *

"Brady and Mack need to get their shit together." Maya groaned, throwing her script on the ground and covering her face with her hands. "I'm over this."

"I don't blame you…" Cam looked at his watch, "We've only been going over this for about two hours now, and best part, wait for it, we haven't picked out a song yet."

She blinked, "I thought you already did, and we were going to practice it and make it our own."

"Oh yeah. That's true." He got up, and moved away from her, "But how are we going to do that?"

"We've both got musical talent in us," Maya began, "So we just have to make it uniquely our own. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Says you." He muttered.

"Don't be so stubborn." Maya went over to him and reached passed him to grab her laptop. She had downloaded the song on her phone and knew that it had immediately downloaded onto her laptop. "Let's play the song and then go from there, okay?"

Cam nodded.

They listened to the song a few times before Maya snapped her fingers, her eyes lit up, she turned to him.

"I'll play the piano," She began, "You play the guitar or whatever instrument you can play."

"Guitar and drums, yes. Move on."

"You sing one verse, I'll sing another, we sing the chorus' together of course, and then we finish it off…switching off together, of course. And then, boom! We've got a kickass audition song."

"What about if we switch it off every other line? I feel like that will be way more intimate and real, if that makes any sense."

Maya smiled and then her hands were on his cheeks, and in one second she had her lip on his left cheek, before she released him, and turned back to the laptop. She looked at him again. "You're a genius!"

He smiled back at her, and when she turned around, touched the spot she kissed a moment before letting his hand fall and putting one arm on the other side of her as he bent down and stared at what she was staring at as they both listened to the song again.

"Even better idea." He began, "I can play the guitar and then we can both just sing it acoustically."

"I love it." She whispered, turning to him, she realized just how close they were and cleared her throat, moving away from him. "So… uhm, when should we rehearse that?"

"Well, you've got a guitar, so I'd say now is good."

"Okay." She got up to get her guitar and then walked back to him, laying it beside him. He sat on her bed and picked it up, then he began to strum out the correct chords. "I should've known you'd already know the song by now." She muttered and he laughed.

"Okay, ready?" He asked and she nodded. "Alright so this is what we have to do first…"

* * *

"Nervous?" Tori whispered to Maya as someone auditioned in front of them. Maya closed her eyes and then bit her lip, nodding her head. "Well, don't worry." Maya looked at her. "Cam will be here any second and then you'll hopefully calm down."

"What?"

Tori just smiled at her, "You'll do great."

"Again, what?" Maya asked just as the person who was auditioning finished.

"We're almost up." Tori stated, ignoring her. "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be nervous, okay? You're gonna do great."

Tori turned to her, "Really?"

Maya nodded and smiled, "Yeah."

Tori smiled at her and then immediately hugged her, Maya laughed a little and hugged her back, then they pulled apart to watch the next person audition. Though, unknowingly to them both, they grabbed each other's hands and held on tight, anxious and excited for what was to come.

* * *

"I'm here." She heard someone whisper in her ear and turned around to see Cam was behind her. She'd been watching Tori audition, who had been totally killing it, when he'd shown up.

"Thank god." Maya answered, "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

He shook his head, "We've been rehearsing this for the past week, I wouldn't have let you down." She smiled and then turned around, walking over to the other end of the backstage area, she went to the guitar case in the corner and then handed it to him.

"For you." She said and he took it, smiling as Tori ended her audition and then bowed, squealing as she got a few claps and then went backstage. Maya immediately hugged her, "You did amazing!"

She smiled, "You think so?"

Maya nodded.

"Well…" Tori grinned, "It's your turn now. Good luck you guys!" She hugged them both and then they both heard Fiona call their names.

"Okay, we can do this." Maya whispered, closing her eyes again. She took a deep breath and then opened them, "Did I move yet?"

"No not really." Cam answered and then gave her a gentle push. She stumbled forward, but caught herself, before giving him a glare, to which he just laughed and shook his head at, and then positioned herself on the stool next to the one he sat on.

"Okay, uhm…" Fiona said, "Go ahead and start whenever you're ready." Maya nodded and closed her eyes looking down for a moment, before she looked up and right at Cam. She nodded and he started to strum the guitar and she started to sing.

After it was over, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"That was amazing…" Fiona's voice broke them from their thoughts and Maya swore she heard Imogen squealing and clapping her hands. "Now for the next part, whenever you're ready okay guys?"

They nodded again and blew through the scene they rehearsed endlessly together without any problems, once I was over she smiled again at Cam and smiled back at her. She then abruptly hugged him and jumped up and down, letting go a moment later and then walked backstage as Cam grabbed her guitar.

"We did it!" Maya excitedly yelled as soon as she had reached Tori. She wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. Looking over Tori's shoulders at Cam, she smiled to herself, "We did it." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Maya walked into her room and threw herself on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she listened to the music blasting from her one of her headphones. She wasn't going to know if she'd gotten the part for a few days as Fiona, Eli and Imogen still had a few more people to audition before they could give out the parts.

With that and the hospital's test results looming over her, she was becoming very impatient. Waiting patiently for news was never really her strong suit anyway.

She heard a beep and looked down at her phone to see she'd gotten a text.

**Meet me outside your apt building in ten minutes.**

Of course, Cam wanted to meet with her. Though she wondered why he couldn't have just told her after school that day instead of having her be content in the comfort of her own home and then receive the news five minutes after she got home from a long day.

Her phone beeped again.

**Wear a bathing suit. **

Her eyes widened.

_Why?_ _What's going on?_

**You'll see. **

She blew her bangs out of her eyes in a huff and then sat up, thinking over wether or not she really wanted to go through with him seeing her in a bathing suit or not. Realizing she really had nothing better to do, she decided going along with it, was what would've been the best choice.

After she quickly showered and put her bathing suit on, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her room, and then grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and a zipped hoodie. Putting her feet in her flip flops she heard her phone beep again and then quickly grabbed her bag, running out of the apartment and quickly locking it, she took the elevator and went down to the lobby where she saw Cam was already waiting for her.

She then looked outside at the cloudy sky and back at him. "Why are we going to go swimming in the rain?"

"It's not raining…" He answered, "Yet, and also, hi to you too."

She rolled her eyes, "Hi, Cam."

He smiled. They then talked for a while until they stopped about two blocks down and he opened a door to a house, letting her inside, before leading her to the backyard where she saw a beautiful pool and hot tub, with stone and tile all around it and even a small waterfall.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful." She whispered stepping outside. She looked up at the cloudy sky, ignoring the slight drizzle she felt on her cheeks.

"Wanna go in the hot tub?" He asked her, "I mean you could go in the pool too, it's heated and all, but I don't know, I think the hot tub is better."

"I couldn't agree more." She smiled and then took off her jacket and t-shirt. Cam took his shirt off and she bit her lip to keep from saying anything. He had a perfectly tone body and it made her shiver just looking at him. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, but she'd never admit that out loud. Considering he was a hockey player, she wasn't all the surprised to begin with.

Cam then watched her as she took off her shorts and then her flip-flops, he walked over to a small area where she saw a cabinet full of towels and walked backed to her, handing her one. She thanked him and then started to follow him when she stopped and turned away, after a moment, she turned around again and smiled at him as he just looked at her confused.

She shrugged and they got into the hot tub, Maya smiling as soon as they were settled in it.

"Oh my god, that feels so good." She leaned her head back. "I feel like a whole new person."

Cam laughed, "Oh really?" She nodded, lifting her head back up to look at him. She put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So… the audition today, I think it went really well." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah, not so bad."

"How are you going to do the musical and hockey at the same time, if you get the part, I mean." Maya asked and he shrugged.

"I'll work something out."

She tilted her head, "Why did you audition anyway? I mean, Imogen couldn't really have that much of a big influence on you."

"Well, why did you audition?" He asked her. "You and I both weren't really interested in it, but we still rehearsed and we still came up with a song to audition with. So… I'm not the only one who had a motive here."

"Well, I asked you first." Maya muttered, but rolled her eyes anyway. "I auditioned because I'm the new girl, and I just wanted something to fill my time with, kind of like a distraction."

"A distraction?" She nodded, "From what?"

"Life." She answered simply.

"Or your sister?" He guessed.

"Sure, let's go with that. Now," She leaned forward more. "Why did you audition?"

He wasn't going to admit why really.

He shrugged, "It'll look good for one I apply to university."

She nodded, "Right, sure it will." She looked around, "You know, it's pretty boring when it's quiet."

"I think it's peaceful." Cam responded, watching as she got out of the hot tub to go retrieve her phone. She came back a moment later, her hair tucked behind her ear, as she tapped away on her phone. Then a moment later, she jumped back in, placing the phone gently beside her as a pop song started to play in the background. "Really, Maya? A girly song?"

"I happen to like this one... it was a hit when I was about maybe three or four." She gave him a wistful smile, "My dad used to play it for me."

He was about to say something, even raised an eyebrow and prepared himself to, but she opened her mouth and started to sing along to the song, causing him to shut up immediately.

She held her hands out in front of her a moment later, grabbing his underwater. "_Cuz I know, one thing's for certain, boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration, and I feel that when we're together, it could be forever and ever and ever… I wanna be the ocean to your shore, bring you comfort evermore, I wanna be the only thing you need, be the oxygen you bre-athe." _Then she let go of his hands and smiled at him.

She leaned in closer to him and continued to sing, giggling a bit as she did, "_Is this as good as I think is? Cuz right now I'm so into this, and there's nothing more that I would ever ask for, than to be with you, just to be with you…_" She sung the chorus again and then moved away from him dancing and acting silly causing him to laugh.

The song ended and he clapped.

"You are truly an amazing performer." He told her honestly.

"Thanks." She smiled. "But I was just goofing off."

"Still, it was pretty good." He stared intently at her and she looked away, feeling a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I bet you got the part."

She shook her head, "I'm probably not as good as Tori."

"She didn't even try out for the same part you did." He pointed out.

"Still… I'm just the new girl, there's no way-" She felt his hand on her arm and looked right at him, swallowing hard.

"Trust me, if I'm right…" He looked away a moment, thinking. "You have to give me a dollar?"

"A dollar?" He nodded, "That's all you want?" She put her hand on her side and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Man you are not hard to bargain with."

"That's because I know I'll be right. Plus, I don't want to take your money."

"A dollar is money."

"Whatever, Maya." He laughed, "Just take the bet, are you in?"

"Depends, what do I get if I'm right?"

"The pride and satisfaction of knowing you were right."

She thought it over a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'm in." She then put a different song on her phone and went to sit down again, but this time she sat down about two feet away from Cam. He looked at her and she grinned, putting her feet on his lap.

"Give me a foot rub, dummy."

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"You're staring at me."

"So?"

"My feet hurt." She pouted and he rolled his eyes, playfully splashing her. She squealed and he burst out laughing. "I question our friendship sometimes." She muttered a moment later.

"Yeah, but it's a damn good one, you have to admit." Cam told her as he started to rub her feet.

She smiled, "Can't argue with that."

* * *

After about an hour in the hot tub, they decided to go inside and watch a movie, but first we're drinking some hot cocoa and eating some cookies to warm up, when Maya realized something.

"I don't have clothes. I just have the clothes I came in," She narrowed her eyes, "Which you got all wet when you splashed me."

"Right." He nodded, "Well, then you can just wear something of mine."

She smiled, "Fine. But I should warn you, you may not be getting it back so quickly."

Cam rolled his eyes, "Typical you. Come on, let's get you into warmer, drier clothes, you know… less wet."

"But I thought you liked wet girls." Maya answered, a hint of a teasing tone in her voice.

Cam stopped right where he was and looked at her, his eyes wide. She just giggled and skipped past him, until she realized she had no clue where she was going.

"Come on! Get your pervy ass out of your head and over here!" She called and he snapped out of it, quickly going after her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him, spinning her around until as she giggled and squealed.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat and they both turned around to see a man in a suit standing there behind them. Maya looked down embarrassed and Cam just looked at her, biting his lip and trying hard not to laugh, which she found herself doing as well. "Sorry to interrupt, but Campbell, you know not to be loud at this time."

"Sorry." He apologized, looking away.

The man nodded, "Just… try not to have too much fun."

Cam nodded. "Sure thing."

Maya's laughter died down then and she looked at him, concerned.

"Goodnight."

Cam just raised his hand. "Night." He said a moment later and the older man was gone.

"Cam what—" Maya began, but Cam grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs and into his room, the door closing behind him, not too quietly, but he hadn't slammed it either so it wasn't a big deal.

He tossed her a sweatshirt and a pair of sweats. She took it and looking at it a moment, before looking up at him again.

"The bathroom's right there if you want to change." Cam told her, and she nodded her head, sort of glaring at him as she walked past him and into the bathroom, quickly changing she walked out to see he was sitting on the bed in basketball shorts, a yellow shirt and a bright orange beanie. She sat down next to him and put her chin on his shoulder, waiting to see if he turned to look at her, which he did a moment later. "Sorry about that." He said quietly. She shrugged.

"It's cool." She blinked at him and he smiled at her.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She smiled and nodded moving away and putting her hair up in a high ponytail. He quickly got up and looked through his DVD collection to see what movies he had that she'd like. "I've got _Black Hawk Down_." She nodded at that, which surprised him. "_District 9_." She made a face, "What?"

"Miles and Chewy made me watch that around when it came out…" She shuddered, "I'd rather not relive the worst couple hours of my life, thank you."

"Okay _District 9 _is out." He put it to the side and looked at the DVD cover confused. "_High School Musical? _Why would I have that?"

"Yeah." Maya looked amused. "Why would you have that?"

"Anyways, moving on… uhm, how about _Dark Knight?_"

She shrugged, "Why not? I like superhero movies."

"In that case, you'd probably like _Captain America or the Avengers_ more."

"What makes you think I wont like _Dark Knight_?"

"Have you seen it?" She nodded. "Have you seen the other two?" She shook her head. "My point exactly."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, but we're gonna watch _Dark Knight_ eventually."

He smiled. It made him feel good knowing she'd be back. "Okay, deal. So _Avengers or Captain America _first?"

She shrugged, "Do I have to watch one or the other to know what's going on?"

"Not really, but let's go with _Captain America_ to be safe." She nodded in agreement. He put the DVD in and then joined her on the bed, scooting all the way back until his back hit the pillows, she did the same, just a few feet from him. He then got up to turn the light off and then joined her back on the bed, pressing play a moment later.

"Hey." Maya spoke a few minutes into the movie.

"What?"

She turned to him, "Don't you find it ironic that we're watching a movie called _Captain America_?"

He blinked, confused for a moment, before it finally hit him and he burst out laughing, putting his arm around her he held her close, hugging her from the side. She giggled, "You are a strange one, Maya. That's for damn sure."

She looked up at him, "And don't you forget it."

He shook his head, "I won't."

* * *

After their movie night, it seemed as though Maya and Cam had become inseparable. Every night they hung out at the other's houses and both knew that if they both got the lead parts, they'd be spending even _more _time with each other. Maya just hoped he didn't get sick of her anytime soon.

It was finally the day; the day they'd find out if they got the parts or not.

Fiona had made the announcement that morning during the morning announcements that it would be posted at lunch and Maya was anxiously waiting all day to find out.

Finally the bell for lunch rang and Maya quickly ran out of her history class, only to find Cam waiting for her at her and Tori's locker. He was leaning against it and she couldn't help but think he looked all cute and all. But blinking out of her thoughts, she quickly grabbed his wrist and then ran all the way to the auditorium where she saw Tori, Zig and a boy she didn't recognize waiting in the line to find out.

"Oh, thank god, you're here!" Tori breathed out, running to Maya she hugged her. "They haven't posted the parts yet."

"Oh good, so we're early." Maya asked and Tori nodded her head. "Perfect."

The door then opened and Fiona stepped out. Without a word, she posted it on the bulletin board and literally a swarm of people went to it, pushing Maya almost to the ground, if it hadn't been for Cam who quickly caught her, in their haste to see what part they'd gotten, if any.

She saw a few people looking dejected and glare at her, but she just looked at them confused.

"No matter what happens, we tried our best, right guys?" Tori asked and Maya and Cam nodded. She elbowed Zig and he nodded too, while the boy Maya didn't know nodded as well. "Oh, allow me to introduce you two…" Tori blinked in confusion. "Why you two never met, I'll never understand, but anyway, this is Maya." She pointed at Maya, "And this is Tristan."

"Nice to meet you," He smiled at Maya. She smiled back.

"Nice to meet you two." To everyone's surprise, she used her hands as she said it, and seeming to quickly realize what she did, put her hands by her side again.

Zig was the first one to speak, "Did you just sign?" He asked her and she looked away. Cam didn't miss the look he gave her though.

"Oh look, guys, we can see what parts we got!" Tristan brightly announced and they all looked at one another, before nodding and quickly running over to the bulletin board where the list was posted.

"You know, even if I didn't get the role…" Maya looked at Cam, "And you did, I do wish you the best and-"

"I don't know why you're getting all sentimental and shit," Cam interrupted as he looked at the list, before looking back at her, his face lit up.

She frowned, "I'm slightly offended. What's that—"

"You got the part!" Cam grabbed her arms excitedly and her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open.

"I—what? Oh my god!" She went to look at the list and sure enough next to the name "Mack" she saw her name, "Maya Matlin". "Holy shit, I got the part!" She squealed and jumped on Cam, wrapping her arms around his neck, before getting down. "Wait," She took a deep breath, "Did you get the part?"

"I don't know, I haven't checked." He answered.

She playfully smacked him. "Then what the hell are we doing? Let's check!" Her finger found the name "Brady" and sure enough she saw the name "Campbell Saunders" next to it. She turned to him a grin on her face. "Cam.."

"Yeah?"

"You got the part too!" She squealed and then he excitedly hugged her, picking her up he twirled her around. Then he put her down and leaned his forehead against hers a smile on his face.

"I knew we'd do it!"

"Hell yeah, we did it!"

They smiled at each other for a few moments, before they both seemed to realize something and quickly pulled away, stepping about a foot from each other.

"We're excited and happy…" Cam started.

"But we didn't even want to do this in the first place," Maya continued.

"So, we're excited for getting parts we didn't really care if we got in the first place?" Cam questioned, looking confused.

Maya just rolled her eyes, "You know what? Who cares! We're the leads in the winter musical, which ironically takes place on a beach, but it doesn't matter. We're the leads and that's fucking aweseome!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him again as he laughed, hugging her back.

"I guess you two got the part you tried out for?" Tori interrupted them and they pulled apart to look at her.

"Yeah, we did." Maya ran her fingers through her hair. "What about you three?" She questioned, Tori, Zig and Tristan.

"Well, I got my part!" Tori smiled, "I'm going to be Leila."

"What about you Zig?"

"I'm Butchy." He responded and then tried his best impression of a 1960's biker.

"I'm more of a supporting character, one of Tanner's surfer friends." Tristan answered, he grinned. "I'm okay with that, lots of dancing and singing, but not too much memorization."

"Congrats!" Maya hugged him tight and then hugged Tori and Zig.

"Wait." Maya looked at Tori and Zig. "Aren't you two dating? Aren't Butchy and Leila supposed to be brother and sister? They had the same last name."

Tori and Zig looked at each other and shrugged. "Whatever, it's not a big deal. We can handle not touching each other on stage for a few hours." She waved her hand in the air dismissively.

"Sure thing." Cam answered, eyeing Zig who just rolled his eyes."Whatever you say."

"Wait again." Maya said, "If you're Leila.. and Zig's Butchy… then who's Tanner?"

The gym doors flew open then and Miles, Chewy, a girl Maya recognized from her French class, but couldn't remember the name of, and two other people she had no clue who they were came out of it.

"Hey, Miles." Maya waved.

"Sup, Chewy." Cam said, giving him a low five as he walked past.

"So you two got the lead roles." Miles said, "Congrats, Maya." He smiled at her. "Looks like you and I are gonna be play sort of love interests."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

Miles smiled. "I'm going to be Tanner."

"Of course you are." She looked at Chewy. "Who are you playing?"

"A surfer dude." He answered.

"Wait, first of all, since when do you two sing and dance and act?"

"Since when do you?" Miles shot back.

"Since I attended that performing arts school in Ajax." She shot back. "You two are so anti musicals it's not funny, what are you doing here?"

"I just want to get out of the house, if you want me to be honest." Miles answered and Maya nodded understandingly.

"I'm just bored and I think it'll look good for university applications." Chewy shrugged.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Cam high fived him again.

Maya rolled her eyes. "Who are you three?"

"I'm in your French class." The light haired girl answered. "Do you not recognize me?"

"Hey." Cam said to her and she gave him a nod, a smirk on her face.

"I do, but I don't know your name, sorry. Bad with those."

"I can vouche for that." Cam raised his hand.

"So can I." Miles raised his hand as well.

"Ditto." Chewy replied.

The girl smirked at her. But before she could say anything, Tori stepped in.

"She's Talia. She sits next to us actually."

"Again, bad with names. Though, I'm sure I've never seen you two." She looked at the afro-haired boy and the dark haired girl next to Talia.

"I'm Harry." Afro-boy said.

"Zoe." The other girl responded rudely, but Maya didn't let it get to her.

"What parts are you playing?"

"I'm a biker chick," Talia answered. "So is Zoe I think, she's also the understudy for Mack."

"I'm Seacat." Harry said and Maya nodded.

"Cool."

"Oh, before we forget." Tori put her hand on Maya's shoulder. "Fiona wants you and Cam to go inside the auditorium. We got our scripts already and offered to get it for you, but she told us she wanted to see you to talk some things over, so uh… you should probably go do that."

Cam and Maya nodded.

"Alright, see you guys at rehearsals then," Cam answered and Maya looked at Miles.

"See you probably soon." She shrugged and followed Cam into the auditorium.

Fiona looked up just as they walked in. "There they are, our two leads." She motioned with her hand and a boy with dark hair and Imogen looked up. "Cam, I know you know Eli, but I don't think Maya's been introduced yet." Maya shook her head, "in that case, meet your director, Eli Goldsworthy."

Huh, Maya thought. Similar to Miles' name.

"Hi." She smiled at him, "Nice to meet you." She said and Cam noticed she hadn't used her hands that time. Interesting, he thought.

"Here are your scripts." Fiona handed them both a pink booklet. "Don't lose those, they are your only copy so I suggest you keep them somewhere you'll always find them and know where they are for the next few months, okay?"

Maya nodded, flipping through it.

"And also, here are the DVDs of the musical you're working on." She handed them both DVD cases with a big logo on it and underneath two people on a surfboard with a few people underneath them holding them up. "You two are the only ones who get copies, the rest will actually be shown a screening of it. Since you're the stars, you'll need to learn everything about Mack and Brady as possible okay? Feel free to invite other cast members over, whatever you want."

Maya made a face, "It's a Disney Channel musical?" She turned the DVD over, "Oh my god, it's totally a _High School Musical_ meets _Grease_ and _Glee _on the beach on steroids kinda thing isn't it?"

"Very observant," Eli commented, impressed.

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly follow that." Imogen added.

"Seriously though." Maya still had that face on. "So weird."

"It may not be as bad as you think." Cam said, "I saw _High School Musical_, it was actually pretty good."

"The other day you practically denied it was in your collection." Maya shot back.

"Wow, we really couldn't have casted them the right roles any better." Eli muttered quietly to Imogen who nodded.

"Okay, guys. Great that you're talking about the movie, but a few things. One is rehearsals are everyday after school at 4 o'clock. I know you're on the Ice Hounds, so we made that so it'd fit around your schedule, Cam."

"Thanks." Cam told her gratefully and she smiled. "Luckily practices are only in the afternoon on Wednesdays and Thursdays and in the morning before class every other day, so that should work."

"Perfect. Also, we'll be rehearsing every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday in the dance studio until you guys get the dances down."

"Wait, there's a dance studio at this school?" Maya looked surprised. "Why not make this school a performing arts school?"

"There's also an ice rink," Cam told her.

"I stand corrected, nevermind." Maya answered causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay, go ahead and rehearse, watch the movie, do whatever you've got to do. We'll see you here tomorrow at 4 o'clock."

Maya nodded and turned around, as Cam said goodbye to them.

"So we're doing this," Cam said and she looked up from reading the back of the DVD case.

"Guess we are." Maya answered.

Cam nodded, before a grin spread over his face. "By the way," He began to say.

"What?"

He leaned in close to her, "You owe me a dollar." And with that, he backed away and walked up the aisle.

Maya blinked.

"You gonna come over and rehearse and watch the movie?" Cam asked and she nodded, following after him.

"I do not owe you a dollar! That bet wasn't even real."

"Right." Cam retorted, just as Maya's phone rang. She looked at it to see it was the number to the hospital she'd gone to just a week before. Sending it straight to voicemail and walked with Cam out of the school, the smile never leaving her face as she saw Cam's hand swinging in between them.

Grabbing it, she pulled him with her, excitedly out of the school, laughing as she did, and living in one of the best moments of her life.

* * *

**So, I'm trying to get Cam and Maya to sort of act like their characters in the musical, but themselves at the same time, which is why they're not into doing the musical at first. If you look closely you can kind of see that Maya's following Cam in that since she gets so excited about the part and then realizes later on what she's doing. I know Cam is way, _way _out of character as hockey players (especially in Degrassi) don't give two shits about musicals, but you'll see how that turns out with him later on. **

**There's also a romance a'brewin! Hints are there, as well as some hints about Maya.. hmm.. see if you can spot one of them. **

**Talk soon! Thanks so much for all the reviews and support! You guys rock! :) **


End file.
